Petites Attentions
by Roxanne33
Summary: Quand Sherlock décide de se montrer attentionné...


**Note: **Me voici de retour, avec un OS complètement fluffy (oui, j'ai craqué, même si je m'étais promis d'éviter au maximum la guimauve). Je suis désolée par avance pour tous ceux qui trouveront mon Sherlock OOC (mais pour ma défense mon cerveau en manque d'activité a agi seul, et il faut avouer que Sherlock est tellement mignon quand il veut bien faire :p)

Bref c'est que pour le plaisir celui-là^^

Attention, spoilers saison 2 possibles (mais si c'est le cas ça restera un simple allusion)

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à plein d'autres gens, dont je ne fais pas partie, et bien évidemment personne de sain d'esprit ne m'aurait rétribué pour ce travail \o/

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Petites Attentions<strong>

Sherlock avait beau ne pas prêter attentions aux règles de bienséances et de relations humaines, il avait du moins la notion des bases, et savait s'en servir pour ses intérêts.

En général, John se chargeait de le fusiller du regard ou de lui souffler entre ses dents ce qu'il devait dire lorsqu'il se montrait trop impoli. Mais parfois, Sherlock se débrouillait tout seul.

Par exemple, il avait compris seul qu'un compliment ou une remarque sur l'apparence de Molly Hooper pouvait la rendre serviable et manipulable plus facilement qu'une demande à peine polie. Il trouvait ça complètement idiot, cette manie qu'avaient les gens de vouloir que l'on se montre hypocrite envers eux, mais ça avait le mérite d'être efficace. Et Sherlock réservait donc cette technique aux gens les plus proches de lui. C'est-à-dire John, Lestrade, et parfois Molly Hooper.

Mrs Hudson ne se vexait jamais de rien, et John se chargeait de l'envoyer s'excuser auprès d'elle s'il dépassait les bornes. Quant à Mycroft, Sherlock n'aurait certainement pas pris la peine de feindre une quelconque politesse pour son aîné.

Dans le cas de Lestrade, il s'efforçait d'être respectueux et poli lorsqu'il sentait l'inspecteur stressé. Il avait fait l'expérience une fois d'être privé de la moindre enquête de la police pendant des mois, et ne voulait pas recommencer. Il avait donc appris à repérer quand il devait essayer de ménager l'inspecteur.

Mais avec John, le meilleur moyen de l'amadouer, c'était les attentions.

John ne se vexait pas facilement, et tout le monde passait son temps à répéter à Sherlock qu'il avait un caractère affable, et qu'il avait du mérite de le supporter. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Sherlock. Mais il devait admettre que John était le plus imperméable à ses manies, et qu'il n'était pas assez stupide ou susceptible pour se vexer à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Seulement, parfois, Sherlock arrivait à le vexer, et John s'enfermait dans un mutisme froid, voir se mettait à l'éviter en boudant comme un enfant. Et que Sherlock pense ou non avoir raison, il ne supportait pas d'être en froid avec le médecin.

Il savait que dire « je m'excuse » faisait un effet considérable, surtout qu'il répugnait en général à le dire. Après tout, il n'était jamais dans son tort, et refusait de s'excuser pour n'avoir dit que la vérité. Alors il essayait d'autres formules, ou de s'expliquer, dans ce qui pouvait se traduire par un « je ne suis pas désolé, mais ne sois pas vexé ».

Mais John, s'il hochait la tête aux paroles de Sherlock, ne pardonnait pas si facilement, même s'il finissait toujours par pardonner. Le seul moyen de le faire flancher, ou d'obtenir quelque chose de lui en éteignant sa méfiance, c'était de se montrer attentionné.

**oOoOo**

Le plus souvent, Sherlock, pour se montrer attentionné, usait de compliments. C'était la méthode la plus simple, et qui demandait le moins d'efforts. Si John se montrait récalcitrant ou bien semblait sur le point de quitter la pièce, il suffisait à Sherlock de quelques compliments pour désamorcer la situation.

Et le plus souvent, cela concernait les petites amies éphémères de John, ou son blog un peu trop lu.

Sherlock avait appris à repérer les signes d'un départ imminent de John. Son visage se figeait, il fronçait les sourcils, et arborait une expression entre l'indignation et la colère. Il ne se donnait pas la peine de répondre au détective, et quittait l'appartement en déclarant avoir besoin d'air.

Mais avant même qu'il se lève pour partir, Sherlock lui glissait un compliment, maladroit, et que certains auraient considéré comme une sorte d'insulte voilée. Mais pour Sherlock, c'était des compliments, et il savait que John les prenait comme tels.

Il avait donc une sélection de compliments ou de phrases pour amadouer John, de « j'ai besoin d'un esprit moyen pour m'aider à faire fonctionner mon cerveau » à « je suppose que pour les gens normaux, tu as un excellent style d'écriture », en passant par « je ne retiens pas son nom parce qu'elle ne te mérite pas et que tu vas bientôt la plaquer ».

John levait les yeux au ciel, puis soupirait, avant de sourire et de céder.

Et Sherlock savait qu'il avait gagné.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque John était vraiment en colère, et partait en claquant la porte le plus fort possible après une dispute orageuse, Sherlock s'occupait de l'appartement. Il était totalement incompétent dans ce qui concernait les « travaux ménagers », mais il s'en occupait à sa manière. Et à son niveau.

En général, il rangeait une bonne partie de ses papiers et es affaires qui encombraient le salon et faisaient constamment criser John. Il se contentait de déplacer les piles vers sa propre chambre, sachant qu'il les remettrait à leur place le lendemain, ou bien retirait tous les morceaux de corps humain du frigo pour les mettre chez Mrs Hudson le temps que la colère de John retombe.

Et lorsque John rentrait, il le remarquait immédiatement. Il se figeait sur le seuil, regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'était trompé d'adresse, puis se tournait vers Sherlock, assis dans son fauteuil comme si de rien n'était, et lui souriait.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai, mais il le disait chaque fois. Et Sherlock haussait les épaules, comme s'il avait rangé pour lui-même.

« Je voulais retrouver un vieux papier. »

Et le sourire de John s'agrandissait, invariablement.

« Va chercher les membres humains chez Mrs Hudson et remets les dans notre frigo avant qu'elle ne revienne. »

Puis il s'asseyait dans son fauteuil sans perdre son sourire, tandis que Sherlock s'empressait d'obéir.

Parfois, également, il préparait à manger. Ce qu'il ne faisait _jamais_ en temps normal. C'était une perte de temps. Et John ou bien Mrs Hudson étaient ravis de s'en occuper.

Mais dans ces cas là, il s'en chargeait, se contentant de suivre à la ligne des recettes inscrites sur les boîtes d'aliments. Il mettait ensuite la table, écartant son matériel de chimie sur un coin de la table, et attendait John.

Quand ce dernier rentrait, il haussait des sourcils surpris, puis se mettait à table sans rien dire, pendant que Sherlock les servait en silence. Puis il mangeait lentement, jusqu'à la dernière miette, se fendant parfois d'un compliment, alors que le plat était toujours raté, voir immangeable.

Sherlock le savait, mais continuait de faire à manger.

Parce qu'il savait que l'attention touchait John, mais aussi parce que John mangeait tout sans rien dire sur le goût, et que Sherlock savait qu'il le faisait pour lui.

John était attentionné envers lui, et ça, il ne l'aurait échangé contre rien au monde.

**oOoOo**

Sherlock n'avait jamais aimé faire les courses. Et pour dire la vérité, il n'y avait quasiment jamais été. Quand il vivait seul, il mangeait surtout dehors, ou commandait à des livreurs. Lorsqu'il ne commandait pas, il lui arrivait d'acheter à la va-vite un sachet de chips dans une supérette.

De plus, lorsqu'il enquêtait, il ne mangeait jamais, peu importe le temps que durait l'enquête. La digestion l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Et lorsque vraiment il avait besoin de placards remplis, il lui arrivait d'aller arpenter les allées d'un supermarché, achetant un peu au hasard un minimum de choses, voulant s'en aller au plus vite. Mais le plus souvent, lorsqu'il avait besoin de nourriture, il la trouvait simplement dans son placard en rentrant chez lui, rangée impeccablement alors que le reste de l'endroit était envahi de son bazar habituel. Sherlock râlait alors pour la forme contre Mycroft et sa manie de mettre le nez dans ses affaires.

Depuis qu'il vivait au 221b Baker Street, en revanche, Sherlock ne mettait plus les pieds dans un magasin. Lorsqu'il avait faim, John lui faisait à manger, ou bien Mrs Hudson. Et John se chargeait en plus de remplir les placards, même s'il continuait pour une raison étrange de demander à Sherlock d'y aller, avant d'y aller lui-même au final. Sherlock ne savait pas si John était buté, ou s'il pensait vraiment qu'il allait aller faire les courses.

Un jour, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il décida de se faire pardonner en faisant les courses.

John était parti en claquant la porte, fou de rage, et ne rentra pas de la nuit. Le matin, sur une impulsion, alors qu'il ne rentrait toujours pas, Sherlock s'habilla et sortit affronter l'un de ses plus grands ennemis : le supermarché.

Combattant son envie constante de tout laisser et de rentrer en attendant le retour de John, il acheta quelques articles, puis rentra à l'appartement, où il déposa le sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine.

John rentra quelques heures après, silencieux, et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à Sherlock allongé dans le canapé, sans même retirer sa veste.

« J'ai fais les courses. »

John haussa les sourcils, puis ouvrit des yeux ronds, avant de regarder vers la cuisine et de voir le sac de provisions.

« Mais tu ne fais pas les courses.

- Je les ai faites. »

John, interloqué, se leva et alla voir les courses de Sherlock, se résumant à une bouteille de lait et dix paquets de spaghettis. Il ne pu retenir un petit rire.

« Quoi ? Il ne fallait pas de lait ? »

Sherlock, avec un air interrogateur d'enfant, se tourna vers lui. John lui sourit.

« Si. C'est parfait, Sherlock. »

Et ce sourire était la plus belle chose qui soit pour Sherlock.

Il savait qu'il retournerait faire les courses.

**oOoOo**

Au fil du temps, Sherlock commença à se montrer attentionné même lorsque John ne faisait pas la tête. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi (c'était illogique et inutile), mais il savait que ça devait avoir un lien avec le sourire de John qui le remerciait de chacune de ses attentions.

Au début, c'était un compliment, ou une sorte de compliment, sans raison, qui surprenait John et lui donnait un sourire gêné. Puis le sourire se faisait plus franc. Et Sherlock passa aux cadeaux.

Il savait que les gens normaux aimaient qu'on leur offre quelque chose. Et connaissant John, il savait que peu importe le présent, il serait touché du geste.

Il commença avec du lait.

Ce n'était pas un cadeau à proprement parler. Mais ils semblaient souvent à court de lait (trop souvent vu les allers-retours incessants de John au supermarché), alors Sherlock prit l'habitude de ramener du lait à chaque fois qu'il sortait. En plus, il pouvait en trouver dans n'importe quelle épicerie de quartier, sans même avoir besoin de mettre les pieds dans une grande surface.

Mais après quelques semaines, il décida de trouver autre chose. Surtout après que John lui ai fait remarquer qu'ils avaient déjà une réserve de lait suffisante pour nourrir tout un pays, et qu'il pouvait arrêter « par pitié » d'en acheter trois fois par jour. Un peu boudeur, Sherlock acquiesça.

Il passa les jours suivants à chercher ce qu'il pourrait ramener à John à la place du lait, allongé dans le canapé, les mains croisées sous le menton. Il ne pouvait pas demander de but en blanc au médecin ce qu'il voulait. Le mieux était donc d'attendre que John dise vouloir quelque chose.

Il commença donc par une bouteille de shampoing. Ce fut ensuite une télécommande neuve pour la télévision, après que John ait râlé contre l'autre. Puis John déclara avoir envie de fraises, et Sherlock fit le tour de Londres en plein hiver pour trouver des fraises à acheter. Il acheta un nouveau pull lorsque John remarqua que l'un des siens avait un trou, six exemplaires d'un livre que John ne retrouvait plus et qu'il dissémina dans tout l'appartement, une cafetière neuve dont la pub fit sourire John, et une série de babioles qu'il observa un peu trop longtemps dans des vitrines.

Le dernier, pourtant, une figurine de canard tenant un accordéon, surprit John encore plus que les autres objets. Il fixa le canard, et éclata de rire.

« Mais enfin, Sherlock, pourquoi est-ce que tu as acheté cette horreur ? »

Sherlock haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Tu ne l'aime pas ? Tu le fixais dans la vitrine…

- Mais Sherlock, je le regardais parce qu'il est affreux ! »

Sherlock piqua un fard, et s'enferma dans un mutisme boudeur.

Levant les yeux au ciel, John plaça le canard sur la cheminée.

« Il est très bien. » déclara-t-il.

Et ce fut Sherlock qui sourit à la place de John.

« Mais Sherlock, s'il te plait… n'achète pas systématiquement tout ce que je regarde. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi tu fais ça. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules, mais sans perdre son sourire.

**oOoOo**

Après l'épisode du canard, Sherlock décida d'être sur de chaque chose avant de l'acheter à John.

Il resta donc deux semaines sans rien acheter, attentif aux moindres gestes de John, qui semblait justement faire exprès de ne rien regarder avec attention. Et vu les regards en coin qu'il lançait à Sherlock, ce dernier était presque sur que le blond le faisait _effectivement_ exprès pour qu'il arrête de lui acheter des choses.

Ce qui n'avait aucun sens, vu qu'il appréciait les cadeaux.

Sherlock adopta une attitude boudeuse, comme un enfant que l'on aurait privé d'un jeu.

Enfin, une nouvelle idée de cadeau lui vint sur une scène de crime.

Il examinait un cadavre dans le salon d'une maison de la banlieue de la ville, après que John ait examiné le corps aussi, lorsque la _chose_ se présenta d'elle-même.

Sherlock, concentré sur le mort, ne faisait pas attention à John et Lestrade, en pleine conversation un peu plus loin. Il n'entendit donc que très vaguement des petits pas sur le parquet, puis une exclamation de John. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit le blond penché vers un chien qu'il caressait.

Sherlock n'aimait pas les chiens. Ou plutôt, les chiens ne l'intéressaient pas. Morts, ils pouvaient encore servir pour des expériences. Mais vivants… ce n'étaient que des êtres bruyants et agaçants qui courraient partout.

Il faillit donc se désintéresser du spectacle de l'inspecteur et du médecin caressant le chien. Puis il vit le visage de John.

Son sourire était encore plus rayonnant que d'habitude. Et il était adressé au _chien_.

John attrapa le chien dans ses bras, qui lui lécha la joue. Il éclata de rire, puis reposa le chien au sol, qui courut vers sa maitresse.

Sherlock, figé, continuait de fixer le visage de John. Il lui _fallait_ un chien.

« Sherlock ? Ça va ? »

Sherlock se tourna vers Lestrade qui le dévisageait, curieux, et lui sourit.

« C'est parfait. »

Quelques jours plus tard, il donna un grand carton à John, qui le prit avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Sherlock, arrête de m'acheter des choses ! Va le rapporter, peu importe ce que c'est.

- Ouvre-le. »

Soupirant, John posa le carton devant lui, et l'ouvrit. Un chiot en émergea, jappant faiblement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

John attrapa le chien, et le posa contre son torse.

« Mais Sherlock… »

Sherlock se leva et hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison, je vais aller le rendre. »

Il tendit la main vers le chiot, mais John se détourna et serra le chiot contre lui.

« Non ! »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, et sourit.

« Plus de cadeaux, précisa John. Mais à partir de maintenant.

- Bien évidemment. »

John lui rendit son sourire, encore plus radieux que d'habitude.

**oOoOo**

Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus faire de cadeaux à John, Sherlock ne savait plus trop comment se montrer attentionné envers lui. Surtout quand il faisait la tête et refusait de lui parler.

La solution lui vint pourtant d'elle-même.

Après une énième dispute, alors que John se levait pour quitter la pièce, Sherlock le rattrapa, et saisit sa main.

John, interloqué, s'arrêta, et dévisagea Sherlock.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, à se dévisager, puis les doigts de John pressèrent ceux de Sherlock, et ils retournèrent s'asseoir.

Cela devint une habitude. Lorsque John semblait vexé, ou bien que Sherlock voulait le faire sourire, il lui attrapait la main, et John acceptait cette étreinte timide avec un sourire. Au début, ses jours s'empourpraient à chaque fois qu'il sentait la main de Sherlock se glisser autour de la sienne. Pui, il s'y habitua, et ne fit plus attention qu'à la chaleur qui entourait ses doigts, et semblait remonter le long de son bras dans tout son corps.

Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, où marchaient dans la rue, Sherlock attrapait la main de John, et leurs mains restaient liées jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Même s'ils croisaient des gens, leurs mains restaient soudées l'un à l'autre, comme un automatisme.

Et ils souriaient tout les deux.

**oOoOo**

« Cette fois ça suffit Sherlock ! J'en ai marre ! »

Cette fois, John était _très_ en colère. Sherlock se renfrogna.

« Ce n'était qu'une expérience, et elle était très importante !

- Importante ? Aucune expérience n'est assez importante pour justifier que tu t'en prennes à _mon_ chien ! »

Sherlock désigna le chiot, qui dormait sur le sol.

« Il n'a rien, et va bientôt se réveiller ! Je ne vois pas le problème ! »

John explosa.

« Mais tu ne le vois jamais ! Tu ne comprends rien aux gens ! »

Sherlock voulait lui dire qu'il se trompait, et qu'il arrivait à se montrer attentionné. Mais en vérité, il savait que c'était faux. Il agissait au hasard, sans savoir comment s'occuper des gens. Ou de John.

John tourna les talons, et Sherlock le rattrapa. Il voulut saisir la main de John, mais celui-ci se dégagea avec colère.

« Non Sherlock. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête. Il avait essayé de faire les courses. De ranger. De le complimenter. De lui faire des cadeaux. Et lui avait même acheté un chien. Mais tous ces gestes étaient maladroits.

Au final, il ne savait vraiment pas être attentionné avec John. Ou plutôt, il n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'offre quelque chose ? »

John secoua la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne la main ? »

Il secoua encore la tête, puis soupira.

« Tu ne dois pas te forcer. Je veux que tu me donne ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Et Sherlock comprit.

Il attrapa le visage de John entre ses mains, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cette fois, il ne vit pas le sourire de John il le sentit contre ses lèvres. Et c'était encore mieux comme ça. Il aurait du commencer par ça.

**FIN**

**BONUS :**

« J'ai cru que tu ne comprendrais jamais.

- Mais si tu savais que je cherchais à être attentionné, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis directement ce que tu voulais ?

- Tu es mignon quand tu essaies de me faire plaisir.

- Très drôle !

- Et je voulais un chien.

- Je ne m'en plains pas, il est utile au final.

- Ne touche pas mon chien !

- C'est _notre_ chien.

- Sherlock…

- Oui, bon, je ne lui ferais plus rien.

- Ne fais pas la tête.

- Je ne fais pas la tête.

- Si. Tu fronces les sourcils et tu fais ton espèce de moue d'enfant boudeur.

- Quelle moue d'enfant boudeur ?

- Celle que tu as en ce moment.

- Eh bien essaies de te faire pardonner.

- Et comment ?

- Sois attentionné.

- Bien. Je vais commencer par t'acheter du lait.

- John…

- Quoi ?

- Si on en venait directement à la fin ?

- Je te dois au moins une affreuse figurine de canard.

- Je pense qu'un seul exemplaire dans l'appartement est suffisant. Ce truc est _vraiment_ hideux !

- Bon alors pas de canard.

- John…

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas m'embrasser, oui ou non ?

- C'est demandé si gentiment… »

**FIN (définitive cette fois, faut quand même pas déconner)**

* * *

><p>Je vous avais prévenu, c'est super fluffy, mais je n'ai pas résisté *w*<p>

Bien sur, mon cerveau a été fortement influencé par l'épisode du _Chien des Baskerville_, quand Sherlock offre un café à John. Même si c'est pour le manipuler, j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon (et bien sur mon esprit mal tourné a sauté sur cette scène pour se mettre en marche, il _fallait_ que j'écrive ce truc :D)

Pour Sherlock nul en cuisine, je l'avoue, j'ai cédé à la rumeur populaire. S'il est en effet très désordonné (enfin, il a son bazar organisé), dans les livres de Conan Doyle Sherlock (lorsqu'il mange) est un bon cuisinier (je ne sais plus dans quelle aventure il fait remarquer à Watson qu'il a omit de préciser à leur hôte qu'il était bon cuisinier, avant de préparer le repas lui-même). Mais bon, pour la série de la BBC, en général Sherlock est décrit comme nul en cuisine, et je dois avouer que ça m'arrange bien parce que c'est beaucoup plus drôle pour nous :p (pauvre John...)

Bon pour le chien, je devais bien un jour ou l'autre leur en donner un ^^ En revanche, je n'ai pas précisé la race ou le nom. Les fans des films de Guy Ritchie pourront comme ça se dire que c'est un bulldog appelé Gladstone, et les fans qui préfèrent les romans pourront imaginer que c'est un bâtard appelé Toby. Mais ça peut tout aussi bien être un chihuahua appelé Jean-Charles, ne soyons pas sectaires :p

Pour le canard, je n'ai pas d'explication. Ni d'excuse. Je ne sais pas d'où mon cerveau le sort. Quelqu'un a dû fumer à côté de mon berceau quand j'étais bébé :D

Une review quand même? (même pour m'insulter, je prend tout^^)


End file.
